Just call me Daddy
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What happens when Regina glances at Fenix's phone and notices that Zelena changed her name to something else, and then she and Emma walk in on something they didn't ever expect to witness.


**I do not own OUAT, and I know everyone hates the daddy thing but I find it amusing and so I got this idea stuck in my head. Yes it will probably seem different since my last fic that is because I took it down to re-write it.**

The sun was setting in the town of StoryBrooke Maine. It was beyond beautiful it always is, Fenix always found it so breathtakingly beautiful. But instead of being able to watch the sun set with the love of her life like she usually does she was at work. She honestly didn't mind being at work she loved working and helping out around the office with/for Regina. They both were currently sitting on the couch beside each other when Fenix's phone rung. Fenix knowing it would be Zelena checking in and asking her how far away she is and looked down, she didn't realise that Zelena had changed the name in her phone to _that_ and she noticed Regina saw it as well, and Fenix couldn't help but blush. Regina then looked up at Fenix in amusement which caused the blonde to blush harder, Fenix was about to pick up her phone but Regina bet her to it, she was curious as to who that particular contact maybe.

"Hello Daddy" Regina smirked into the phone

"Regina?" Zelena said slightly confused why was Regina answering Fenix's phone, she slightly started to panic

"Zelena?" Regina said shocked and blinked, she didn't know that her sister and Fenix where together, well she hadn't actually asked either women if they were single but they didn't show any signs of being together either unless they were hiding it from everyone.

"Is Fenix okay?" Zelena asked

"Yes she is, I was just curious as to who Daddy was in her phone. I didn't realise she was dating someone" Regina smirked, Fenix just continued to blush harder,

"Regina can I please have my phone" Fenix asked, final able to talk,

"Hmm I don't know, is that okay Daddy?" Regina asked smirking even more now, and she knew her sister would be blushing on the other side of the phone, god this was so much fun teasing both of them. It felt refreshing,

"Just give her the phone sis" Zelena murmured embarrassed, Regina handed the phone over with a shit eating grin,

"Uh hey Z" Fenix said with a blush

"I totally forgot I changed my name to that in your phone" Zelena chuckled,

"Yes well you could have warned me" Fenix muttered still blushing,

"And where is the fun in that dear?" Zelena chuckled again, causing Fenix to pout. An idea then come to Fenix the blush suddenly gone and a smirk took its place

"Well Daddy why did you call?" Fenix purred and licked her lips, her light grey eyes darkened with lust, she heard Zelena gasp over the phone and Regina gasp beside her, she looked over at Regina and smirked and raised her eyebrow, and Regina blushed and looked away from the smaller blonde. She didn't think that would have an effect on her maybe she should talk to Emma about calling her Daddy for a night and see how it goes,

"I was calling to see when you were coming home" Zelena said slightly breathless, whenever Fenix called her Daddy she got wet instantly and she could already feel the wetness pooling at her core,

"Hmm I don't know, I guess I will have to talk to my boss?" Fenix purred, she was having so much fun with this. Even if just a few minutes ago she was highly embarrassed now that the tables have turned and she was turning Zelena into a puddle of goo, and apparently Regina as well (who knew that the brunette also liked being called Daddy the Mills seem to be a very kinky family) Fenix then looked back over at Regina whose eyes were as wide as sauces and seemed to have darken with lust, and Fenix could guess what was going to happen when she leaves and Regina goes back home. Emma better thank her later,

"Uh" Regina said, it was all she could currently get out, she was at a loss of words which hardly ever happened so the fact that Fenix did was a huge surprise. Regina just continued to stare and blink and Fenix raised an eyebrow. All Regina could do was nod her head, Fenix smirked

"Hmm well it looks like I can go home, I will be home soon Daddy is that okay?" Fenix asked innocently,

"Yes" Zelena said moaning, fuck she really was turned on right now and she couldn't wait for her girlfriend to get home.

"Oh, before I go. I just want to let you know, that I have been a naughty girl" Fenix purred, Zelena let out a groan as did Regina, she knew she shouldn't be getting this turned on by her sister's girlfriends dirty talk but she seriously couldn't help it.

"I will just have to punish you then won't I?" Zelena replied forcing her voice to be deep. Fenix gasped slightly and squeezed her legs together biting her lip her eyes hooded with desire,

"Okay Daddy, well I will be home soon" Fenix replied, she quickly packed up her things and turned to Regina smirking noticing the brunette was still staring squeezing her thighs together,

"Everything okay Reggie" Fenix smirked,

"Uh, Yes" Regina said clearing her throat

"I just was not expecting that to happen" Regina nodded and bit her lip,

"Well you did start it" Fenix said chuckling,

"It is okay that I go home yes?" Fenix asked double checking

"Yes, it is getting late anyway, Emma is probably expecting me" Regina said nodding

"I'm sure she is" Fenix laughed and winked at her boss causing the brunette to blush,

"Wait. If Zelena is Daddy in your phone what am I?" Regina asked generally curious,

"Miss Fancy Pants" Fenix smirked, and then left making her way back to hers and Zelena's house. Once Fenix made it through the front door she went to look for her girlfriend, knowing where she probably will be Fenix made her way there. It was the one place they always went when the did this particular Role-Play, Fenix couldn't help but freeze in her tracks as soon as she walked in the door of the little office, green smoke covered her body at first she was confused but once it dispatched she fully understood. She was currently wearing tight black dress, her hair was currently down from its messy bun that it was up in, and she was wearing a dark shade of red lipstick. Fenix looked down at her outfit and looked up at Zelena with a raised eyebrow who just smirked at her and shrugged,

"Feel better?" Fenix asked, noticing how Zelena's eyes darkened even more, Zelena nodded

"Am I your favourite girl Daddy?" Fenix asked taking a step towards Zelena who was currently wearing a green button up shirt, a short tight black pencil skirt, and black fuck me heels those shoes always made Fenix go weak at the knees and they also meant she was in for a good time.

"Of course you are Daddy's favourite girl" Zelena purred once Fenix reached her, Fenix breathed out a little trying to stop herself from moaning,

"So, my dear you've been a naughty girl have you" Zelena purred into Fenix's ear she leant back and magicked herself a whip, Fenix's eyes widened with lust and desire and want.

"Yes Daddy" Fenix said obediently, the game now has begun.

"Well you know what that means don't you?" Zelena asked seductively, Fenix shook her head no

"No I don't Daddy" Fenix said, Zelena's eyes darkened even more Fenix wasn't even aware they could go this dark then a smirk placed its way on Zelena's lips.

"It means Daddy is going to have to punish you" Zelena replied licking her lips

"Now be a good girl and bend over the desk" Zelena ordered and Fenix complied,

"Okay" Fenix replied once she was stomach done on the desk

"Okay what?" Zelena replied gave her a light whip

"Okay Daddy" Fenix said gasping,

"Mmm good girl" Zelena replied as she spread the smaller blonde's legs open. Zelena pushed the black dress up over her hips showing off her pale behind, and then brought the whip down on her right cheek causing Fenix to close her eyes and moan

"Again" Fenix whispered, and Zelena did, she ended up whipping Fenix ten times in total, five on her right cheek, five on her left. She then poofed away her clothes and slammed into Fenix's core with their strap-on,

"Oh fuck Zelena" Fenix nearly screamed, Zelena froze and then slapped Fenix's bare cheek

"What was that dear?" Zelena asked gasping and not moving

"Sorry" Fenix breathed heavily

"Hmm, should I continue, or should I punish you again, but by the feel of it you enjoyed being whipped didn't you" Zelena purred as she leant on Fenix's back and licked the shell of Fenix's ear, Fenix moaned out loud loving the new position, she wanted to move her hips but she knew if she did Zelena would pull out.

"Please Daddy" Fenix moaned quietly, Zelena pulled out and rammed back into Fenix

"Holy fuck Daddy!" Fenix screamed nearly cumming on the spot, Zelena's eyes widen she nearly lost all control at that point seeing and hearing Fenix like that, turned her on even more and she wasn't even sure that was possible she could already feel her own juice's dripping down her legs. Since the two were quiet occupied they didn't hear the set of boots and or heels that clicked against their floor.

"Again Daddy" Fenix panted, as she grabbed onto the desk and Zelena did it again

"Oh fuck please harder and faster Daddy" Fenix begged, and that was all it took for Zelena who started moving her hips at a faster and harder, the only should that could be heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the slight suckle of Fenix's tight wet pussy.

"Fuck Fenix" Zelena moaned she was getting close and she knew Fenix would probably be close as well.

"Please don't stop Daddy I am so close" Fenix groaned, she could feel her walls clenching around the toy, but for a second it felt so realistic, and she wondered if Zelena accidently changed the strap-on for a real one, but right now she couldn't care less she was close and she needed to cum. Zelena then changed the angle as she continued to pound into Fenix, she then reached around and started rubbing Fenix's swollen clit. Fenix was glad she was laying against the desk because right now her legs were jelly and she knew she wouldn't be able to walk properly over the next few days. Fenix could feel the tightness in her stomach and she knew what was coming next,

"Daddy!" Fenix screamed as she clamped around Zelena who was still frantically moving her hips as her climax ripped through her, Zelena didn't slow down she rubbed her clit and pounded into her faster and Fenix could feel Zelena's magic inside her and she wondered for a second what it meant but that thought was ripped away when a second wave hit her

"Please Daddy!" Fenix screamed and begged, a few more thrusts and flicks and Fenix was squirting all over what was meant to be the strap-on, that is all it took for Zelena seeing Fenix cum twice and the second time her squirting made her reach her climax she did enjoy making the blonde squirt. Fenix sighed as her body gave way and she just laid completely on the desk breathing heavily, Zelena pulled out and gasped, Fenix was currently to tried to open her eyes

"What's wrong?" Fenix muttered

"Uh, well… it turned into a real penis" Zelena blushed, Fenix cracked open and eye and looked at the appendix and pursed her lips, and then thought back to when she felt Zelena's magic entre her,

"Wow" a voice said from behind them Fenix looked past Zelena who turned around and their eyes landed on two women,

"Okay I have to admit that was fucking hot" Emma breathed out blinking she felt kind of weird getting turned on by seeing her girlfriend's sister fucking her best friend but she couldn't help it and by the look of Regina's eyes she enjoyed it too.

"Okay I didn't realise you two where that kinky" Emma said shaking her head

"Dear I am a Mills I think that speaks for itself" Zelena smirked

"Hmm" Fenix sighed, her eyes where closed again,

"Such a good girl" Zelena murmured as she helped Fenix stand up, her legs where still really shaking so she held on to Zelena.

"Oh there was this glow around the two of you what was that?" Emma asked confused that never happened with her and Regina, she looked over hoping Regina might answer her but she was still gaping like a fish, both Zelena and Fenix looked at her confused they didn't see a glow.

"What glow?" Fenix asked,

"When you came the first time there was a white glow surrounding the both of you" Emma said, she wasn't going crazy was she, she did actually see it and not imagined it.

"It was magic" Regina whispered, finally coming back to earth, she blinked a few times she could feel her panties where completely ruined,

"Since the strap-on turned into a real one, there could be a chance that Fenix could end up pregnant" Regina continued,

"Wait really?" Zelena said with wide eyes she didn't know that could happen, she knows that sometimes two feels can fall pregnant when they were using their fingers but a strap-on? Although as Regina did say it somehow and for some reason turned into a real one, but she still couldn't believe it, Fenix might be carrying her child, and Zelena couldn't be happier.

"Well I can't say for sure, but I guess we or well really it will be you two that will find out in a few weeks" Regina shrugged, Fenix's eyes lit up as she put a hand on her stomach

"I might be pregnant" Fenix whispered happily

"Yep" Zelena grinned and popped the 'p', Fenix then smirked and then looked over at Zelena

"I hope you know, if I am I won't stop calling you Daddy" Fenix murmured,

"Good" Zelena smirked and pecked Fenix on the lips.


End file.
